


Crave You

by SammyFlower



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Lyta craves Delenn.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/Delenn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Crave You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janetcarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/gifts).

She craved her. Her touch. Her scent. Her presence. Everything about Delenn made Lyta go wild. Perhaps that’s why, despite being so hurt by her, Lyta always found herself forgiving her. The longing too powerful for her to fight. 

The kiss they’d shared that night, sitting on the stairs of the observatory. The stars were the only source of light. It was intoxicating. And so completely natural it almost scared Lyta. She’d never thought of herself as someone who could fall for someone so quickly. Especially not a Minbari. 

Delenn had gasped and left the room quickly. Her own loyalties being tested. By Lyta had pried. Catching a small thought from her mind. Delenn wanted more. 

Now as she paced outside the door, waiting for Delenn to let her in, it was all she could think about. How much she wanted more. More of her. More of them. 

She answered the door in her blue robe, Lyta almost gasped. Delenn grinned her infectious smile “I was wondering when you would grace me with your presence.” She almost whispered. It was enough. Lyta glanced down the hall before pulling Delenn into a kiss. Her hand tucked under the Minbari’s soft locks and crest whilst her other found her hip. 

Instinctively they both moved back into Delenn's quarters, finally fulfilling the desires they had ignored for so long.


End file.
